Deal
by gleek06216
Summary: Santana makes a deal with Rachel to prove that Finn isn't who she thinks he is. Quick little Puckleberry fiction with Pezberry and glee friendship.  Enjoy!


**I'm still having problems writing for my actual stories, well actually I have the next new semester chapter started but the other three...not wanting to happen so this quick little Puckleberry/ Pezberry friendship story is what got written instead. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Mark would not have been gone from these last two episodes, or, you know, ever. **

**

* * *

**

"Look B, I know we've not been friends long and you don't really fully trust me yet but believe me when I tell you Finn doesn't deserve you!" Santana said to Rachel while they were standing at her locker before first period.

After she stood up for Santana at Sectionals, Rachel and Santana had come to an understanding that led to a tentative friendship that was still being worked on.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana, tired of this conversation she insisted on having every time they talked."San, I understand you think you're looking out for me but I really like Finn and he likes me so will you please try to be nice or at least not try to talk me out of being with my boyfriend?" Rachel asked, tiredly.

Santana frowned but replied, "I'll make you a deal."

Rachel raised her eyebrow and motioned for the girl to continue.

"Coach told Brit and I to go out with Finn, something about crushing you to crush glee. Let us try and if he agrees, you believe me and if he doesn't then I'll lay off."

Rachel was now frowning, "I don't know…"

Santana smirked at her, "If he's as dedicated a boyfriend as you say he is, it shouldn't be a big deal, right?"

That got her, Rachel nodded, "you're right, deal"

And that is when Finn got screwed.

* * *

"Hey Finn, Brit and I were wondering if you wanted to go out tonight" Santana asked, walking up to Finn's locker, pinkies linked with Britney.

"With which one of you?" Finn asked confused.

"With both of us" They both said together, smirking at him.

He looked at them both for a few moments before nodding.

"Meet us at Breadstix at 6. Don't be late and bring your credit card." San said before they walked off.

Rachel walked up to Finn then, "What did they want?"

"What? Oh nothing, just the time" Finn replied quickly.

Rachel nodded slowly, not liking that he lied to her, "Oh well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight? My dad's making homemade spaghetti."

"Oh that sounds awesome" Finn started and Rachel got her smile fully back on, "But I have plans with Mike and the boys already. Rain check?"

She frowned but nodded, "Of course"

He bent to kiss her but she turned her head and he got her cheek, instead before she said, "I have to go meet Kurt, I'll see you later."

"Bye Rach," Finn called, not realizing that she was quite obviously upset.

* * *

She marched around the corner and turned into the girls bathroom, tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe Santana had actually been right. She was sure Finn had finally come to realize how great they would be together and now that dream was crashing down around her.

"I'm sorry, B. I was actually hoping the dumbass was as wonderful as you thought" Santana said, breaking Rachel out of her thoughts.

Brit nodded beside her, "Don't worry, we'll fix it for you" She promised with a smile.

Rach wiped away the few tears that had made their way down her face and asked, "How?"

Santana smirked at her, "That depends do you want Plan A or plan B?"

What are Plans A and B?" Rachel asked.

Santana told her both plans and Rachel thought about it for a second before saying, "Why not do a version of both?"

San smirked at her, "See, B, That right there is why you and I are going to get along just fine."

After that, they left quickly to talk to the ones that were going to help put their plans in motion

* * *

She couldn't believe she was doing this, nor could she believe that everyone was so willing to help. Apparently it had been a well known fact in the glee club that Finn was a lousy boyfriend to her, and she was the only one that had been clueless about it. Kurt and Mercedes had come over to get her ready for the nights festivities, Quinn and Tina had both offered advice and gave her numbers to text them later how it went and the boys all offered their services however she wanted them.

So Plan A, bust him and Plan B show him two could play that game and what he was missing was in motion. Santana, Finn and Britney had all gotten to Breadstix around 6, Finn having no clue what was in store for him.

At about 6:30, Rachel walked in, arm and arm with Noah Puckerman. They immediately spotted Finn with the girls and Rachel led Noah to a table in sight of Finn, even though the clueless boy had yet to spot them.

"So, Noah, what do you think?" She asked, as she looked at Finn out of the corner of her eye.

"I think you look fuckin' hot, babe" he replied, smirking.

She smacked his arm, though she was blushing, and said, "I meant about this situation, Puckerman, stay focused."

He shrugged, "I'm focused on what's important and that is you and me, a couple of hot Jews, out on a date while your douchebag of an ex is thinking he's going to get lucky tonight and really is about to get a foot up his ass"

She rolled her eyes but didn't comment just said, "It's time, Santana just called for more breadsticks."

Noah nodded, raising his voice a little, "Lopez, Brit, didn't expect to see you here...wait, Finn?"

Rachel whipped her head around, same time Finn turned to the voice, "Rachel?" He asked as Rachel said, "Finn?"

She looked at her soon to be ex, and who he was with and being the actress she was made a show face of putting 2 and 2 together as she marched over to him, slapping him hard.

"What the hell, Rachel?" Finn yelled, holding his face.

"Going out with Mike and the boys tonight huh?" Rachel spit at him, glaring.

"Yeah? What about you, thought you were at home eating daddy's homemade spaghetti, instead your dressed up and out with Puckerman. Looks like your not much different then Quinn, huh?"

"Oh no, Finn, I'm very different then Quinn, wanna know how?" Rachel asked, refusing to get angry by his accusations, and reaching back to grip Noah's arm who was getting pissed.

"How's that? I'm not seeing a difference" Finn snapped, not noticing the quiet coming from everyone but the two of them.

"I waited to be sure you were cheating before I did this" And as she said that she spun around, pulling Noah to her and kissing him, right in front of them all, amongst the wolf whistles and claps from Brit and San.

Finn's mouth was still open when she looked back over at him, she then glanced at San, "He paid already right?" when Santana nodded, Rachel looked back at Finn grinning, "For the record, this whole date you're on was fake so that they could prove to me what I couldn't see, that you're a horrible boyfriend. Santana wanted to kick your ass but instead I talked everyone into doing things my way. Jacob already has a story typed up ready to go for his blog tomorrow morning, and the rest of the glee club wanted me to send you their regards." as she said that she stepped away from Noah and closer to Finn, kicking him hard in the balls before turning to the girls, "Did you get that?"

Santana nodded, "Jewfro's going to have one hell of a video to show everyone tomorrow"

Brit smilled bouncing over to Rachel and hugging her, "Told you we'd fix everything B, the boys are all outside waiting right?"

Rachel nodded, hugging the blond back then giving the Latina a quick hug as well, "They are, though I think I'm going to let Finn off of his beating, the humiliation he'll go through tomorrow, should be enough for now"

Noah pouted at that, "But Rach..."

Rachel turned to the pouting Noah, kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear.

His eyes widened and he asked, "Are you serious?"

Rachel nodded, smirking at him.

"Hell yes, let's go!" He then nodded in the direction of the girls, "Satan, Brit" he said as he dragged Rachel out the door, causing them both to crack up.

Santana got her phone out as the girls followed the couple out the door and typed a message to Rachel.

**Santana:** [Rachel] What'd you say to him, B, to make him move so fast?

As they were waiting for a response, Santana told Mike and Matt, who had been waiting outside if needed, what happened showing them the video that had them all cracking up when she felt her phone vibrate.

**Rachel:** [Santana] My dads are out of town, wanna makeout?

Santana read that again before chuckling at her two friends before continuing her story to the boys, trying not to imagine how hard it was going to be around the new couple and not be sick at how cute they were together.

* * *

**Quick puckleberry, sorry there wasn't more puckleberry action but it is what it is I missed Puck tonight so he was needed in a story :) **


End file.
